


Those Profane Fingers

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Allusions to dark activities, Frankenstein - Freeform, Gen, Reanimation of dead things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day John Watson asked Sherlock Holmes if he had ever had designs towards reanimating the dead, and one day Sherlock Holmes said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Profane Fingers

_**Those Profane Fingers [oneshot]**_  
 **Title** : Those Profane Fingers  
 **Pairing** : None  
 **Rating** : PG, just to be safe  
 **Word Count** : ~600  
 **Summary** : One day John Watson asked Sherlock Holmes if he had ever had designs towards reanimating the dead, and one day Sherlock Holmes said yes.  
 **Warnings** : Allusions to dark activities but nothing explicit  
 **Beta** : The darling [](http://ebonystar.livejournal.com/profile)[**ebonystar**](http://ebonystar.livejournal.com/) , to whom I owe a pat on the back for reading this through so quickly.  
 **Disclaimer** : I'm not Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Ye Holy Godtiss or anyone remotely cool :(  
 **A/N** : Studying Frankenstein for English Literature gets into your brain in mysterious ways. I just wanted to post something before I went insane, so have this. It is pretty ridiculous.

  
One day John Watson asked Sherlock Holmes if he had ever had designs towards reanimating the dead, and one day Sherlock Holmes said yes.

“It’d probably ruin my work, though, wouldn’t it,” The detective had yawned from his place on the sofa, legs stretched out in front of him and toes curled back like he was trying to dispel cramp, “if I discovered the secret of re-imbuing corpses with life there would be no real point to my _job_.”

John continued to spread strawberry jam on his toast.

\--

One day Molly Hooper asked John Watson if he’d noticed any suspicious objects in their fridge lately, and one day John Watson said no.

“Well, no, no more than usual.” The doctor had sighed, casting his mind back to the last time he’d visited the kitchen and the pair of lungs he’d noticed shoved behind the many half-empty tins of beans, “No. Not that I can think of. If I see anything then I’ll be sure to let you know.”

Miss Hooper nodded and ended the call.

\--

One day Sherlock Holmes asked John Watson if he had any suturing thread he could borrow, and one day John Watson said yes.

“I’m just going to go ahead and assume this has nothing to do with the lungs in the fridge and the eyeballs in the bathroom cabinet.” The doctor had stated as he rummaged through his first aid kit, trying his best to not become irritated by the hovering of his flatmate, “Because if it were, I would probably have to start becoming concerned.”

Sherlock accepted the ball of twine with a smile.

\--

One day Detective Inspector Lestrade asked Sherlock Holmes if he would come in for a case, and one day Sherlock Holmes said no.

“I’m really far too busy.” The detective had replied from across the room to the loudspeaker, snapping rubber gloves up his arms, “I doubt I shall be contactable in the next few days, so don’t bother calling. _Bye now_.”

Lestrade was met with the deadening of the phone line.

\--

One day John Watson asked Mrs Hudson to unlock the upstairs bedroom door, and one day Mrs Hudson said no.

“He gave me strict instructions to the contrary.” The landlady had insisted through the crack in her front door, voice wavering and eyes wide, “I don’t know what he’s doing up there but he’s told me not to let anyone have the spare key. I’d stay away if I were you, dear.”

John thanked the woman for her time anyway.

\--

One day Sherlock Holmes asked John Watson to come upstairs to see something, and one day John Watson said _no_.

“I’m starting to get scared, I won’t lie.” John had admitted to his flatmate via telephone, refusing to venture up the stairs to confront him face to face, “Whatever you’ve got up there I have no inclination to see, _at all_.”

Sherlock Holmes continued to stroke his creation.

\--

One day John Watson asked Sherlock Holmes if he would let him into his bedroom, and one day Sherlock Holmes said yes.

“I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses,” Sherlock had chirped as he opened the door to reveal the object of his month's toil, lying face up on a constructed operating table in the centre of his room, “because I’ve made you a pet.”

John fainted.

-


End file.
